The 12 days of christmas
by Sxcsami
Summary: Fred & George sing a little song they've made up about the 12 days of Christmas. Have they finally gone insane?


"On the first day of Christmas my twin bro gave me" Fred sung as he jumped up onto the table, flashing George a gleeful grin.

"A potion to make me lucky!" George laughed as his brother continued with the song.

"On the second day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!" The twins chorused together as George jumped up onto the table to join his brother.

"On the third day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me…" George sung, pausing for a second to give a happy glance at Fred. Harry wondered what other random object George would come up with this time that rhymed with the real lyrics.

"Ughh, what's going on?" Ron grumbled eyeing the two dancing singing Weasley's on the table.

"I have no idea…" Harry mumbled back staring incredulously at the two. Had they finally cracked and gone insane?

"Well, you've got to give them so credit, they sure are creative" Charlie commented as the rest of the Weasley's filed into the room.

"Three spell check pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!"

"On the fourth day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me" Fred sung as he tried out some insane new dance move he came up with.

"Four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!" George bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"On the fifth day of Christmas…"

"When will this ever end?" Percy grumbled.

"Ahh, Percy… We still have seven days left to go!" Fred laughed as George continued with the song.

"My twin bro gave to me, five horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!"

"I think they've gone mad…" Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed whisper.

"On the sixth day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me, six pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!"

On the seventh day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me, seven wizard winnings, pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!" Fred and George sung, taking turns for each new item.

"On the eighth day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me, eight butter bears for drinking, seven wizard winnings, six drunk pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!"

"Well this is… Interesting…" Bill mumbled, confusion spread across his face

"On the ninth day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me, nine death eaters prancing, eight butter bears for drinking, seven wizard winnings, six pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!"

"Aww, you'd give me all that stuff?" Fred asked mocking flattery.

"Sure would bro!" George laughed as he engulfed his twin in a bone crushing hug.

And with that, they continued on with their song. "On the tenth day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me! Ten goblins for keeping, nine, death eaters prancing, eight butter bears for drinking, seven wizard winnings, six pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!"

"Two days to go…" Mr. Weasley muttered.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me, eleven ministry typings , ten goblins for keeping, nine, death eaters prancing, eight butter bears for drinking, seven wizard winnings, six pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!" 

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my twin bro gave to me!" George sung as loudly as he could.

"Twelve Malfoy's for plumbing, eleven Ministry typings, ten goblins for keeping, nine, death eaters prancing, eight butter bears for drinking, seven wizard winnings, six pranks for playing, five, horcrux rings, four phoenix birds, three spell checks pens, two enchanted gloves and a potion to make me lucky!" Fred and George sung together, emitting a colourful array of fireworks out the tips of their wands for the finale.

"Taa-daa!" The twins yelled as they finished the end of their song. "Please, please, hold your applause." They grinned as they were greeted by the wide open mouthed stares of their family and friends.

**Haha, hope you liked it, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought, come on, I dare you… The buttons right there… Anyway, just a little humor fic I wrote for Christmas as it is tomorrow…  
Thanx for reading! ****  
Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year! Xxx.**


End file.
